Con amor todo se puede
by sofi torre
Summary: Marceline ama a finn pero con la trizteza q es novio de fp acepto una propuesta de su padre q era casarse con otro vampiro para q pueda controlar la nochosfera,lo q ella no sabia de q finn le gustaba marceline pero le da pena la pf por q nadie la quiere, por otro lado esta marshall un vampiro q acepto la propuesta de su madre de casarse para controlar la nochosfera...
1. Chapter 1

**hola** **como les va espero q bien bueno espero q les guste**

**bueno empezare**

* * *

** "Regresando en el Tiempo"**

(pov/de finn)

(Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer ,yo llegue con mi bro a esta casa del arbol para tener aventura pero no sabiamos q era antes de una vampira y despues de dos meses q se mudaron la vampira regreso a mudarse y se econtro con la sorpresa de q un infante y un perro, huvo una pelea, pero con el tiempo se volvieron los mejores amigos bueno solo finn (es obio que en la serie jake no se lleva con marceline por el problema de la pelea entre los perros magicos y los vampiros)bueno jake no se lleva con marceline pero por su bro hace lo q fuera mi otra cosa mas preciada es mi hermana fionna y haci paso el tiempo,paso aventura tras aventura y ahora tengo 18y me siento muy enamorado hacia marceline pero estoy con la princesa flama a mala noticia q me hace estar deprimido es q el padre de marceline la a dicho q se tiene q casar con otro vampiro para q ella pueda tomar su lugar en la nocheosfera ,ella acepto y eso me rompio el corazon saber esa noticia , lo q no se como decirle a pf q ya no quiero estar con ella no se q pasara).

(fin de pov)

(pov de marceline)

Yo tengo un gran amigo pero yo lo amo en secreto, pero todo no era asi yo lo conoci cuando me iba a mudar a una antigua casa del arbol me encontre con un xmocoso( bueno asi le llamaba) y su perro y despues de mucho tiempo q pasamos nos convertimos en mejores amigos ,bueno ecepto el perro no me cae pero todo por finn en ese tiempo el fue pasando y fue creciendo y a mi se me crecia el amor hacia el,pero mi corazon se rompio cuando se hizo novio de esa tipa de fuego la princesa flama la odio y creo q ella igual siente lo mismo y con esa dececpcion mi padre me hizo una propuesta q me case para q me haga acargo de la nochosfera y como esta deprimida acepte y no me retracto por q a quien a mo ama a otra persona q el se quede co la bola de fuego y yo vere con quien me caso , bueno eso creo lo q me gustaria mas seria q el me dijiera q me ama pero eson solo es una ilucion el ama a pf.

(fin de pov)

(pov de pf)

Soy la princesa flama y salgo con el heroe de Ooo y es finn me gusta mucho pero com tiene 18 ,por eso varias princesas le coquetean y me daa muchos celos,pero nadie me lo quitara ja.

(fin de pov)

(pov de ?)

yo soy un vampiro y estoy enamorado de una mortal llamada fiona pero ella solo se fija en un pricipito caprichoso pg , y lo mas horrible de eso es q mi madre me obligo a casarme con una vampira para q fuera el rey de la nochosfera co n mi lastimado corazon acepte.

(fin de pov)

(pov de ?2)

yo soy una humana vivo con mi hermana llamada cake q es una gata ,pero a parte tengo un hermana llamado finn y me gusta el pg lo adoro mi mejor amigo es un vampiro llamado marshall pero me sorprendio con la noticia q se va a casar no se muy dentro de mi siento q ese plan no me gusta pero no se por q ,bueno es mi mejor amigo y debere apoyarlo.

(fin de pov)

(pov de pg)

Soy el principe gumball del dulce reino yo tengo una hermana la llamo boni y somos los hemanos cientificos bueno asi nos han apodado jj en cada reino hay un heroe en este caso heroina se llama fionna y es como mi segunda hermana menor q tengo y me cae bien por q cuida al reino y es una buena amiga.

(fin de pov)

(pov de pb)

soy la hermana del pg y soy bonibel soy muy inteligente y tenemos un heroe para este reino el es finn antes era un chamaco de 13 pero con el paso del tiempo ya tine 18 y me gusta pero pf me hace competencia aunque tengo un plan para deshacerme de cualquier chica q se hacercara finn jjj.

(fin del pov)

* * *

**hay estan los recuerdos de todos lo personaje de hora de aventura q pasara en el siguiente capitulo esperenlo va a ver enstancia y fionna a quien decidira? , evitarn la boda de sus amores en secreto? y espero q me dejen comentarios y por fa algunos puntos .**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola este es el segundo capi espero q les guste .**

* * *

**La fecha del matricidio**

Era un dia tranquilo cuando beemo habia terminado de acabar de preparar el desayuno se dirigio al cuarto de finn para hacerle acuerdo q se le iba hacer tarde para su cita con la pf y dificultosamente subio las escaleras y se puso en modo alarma.

Desperta finn te vas atrasar a tu cita y ya esta el desayuno-dijo beemo mientras daba saltitos de emocion

pero q por q me despiertas a estas horas beemo y que horas son-dijo finn enojado

lo siento,son las 8 y 30 ,pero acaso olvidaste la cita con la pf-dijo sorprendido de q finn no se acordara de la cita

pero q no puede ser lo olvide por completo-dijo mientras se ponia su ropa rapidamente (ahora finn recien cumplio 18 igual q su hermana por q ellos eran gemelos).

(En el bosque)

porq finn se demorara tanto bueno lo esperare un poco mas-dijo pf un poco enojada

me falta poco ya llego,unos metros mas-dijo finn a punto de llegar

pero era demasiado tarde pf ya se habia ido

finn como ya no tenia mas q hacer decidio ir donde su amor en secreto marceline y fue directo a la cueva de marcy.

(En la cueva de Marceline)

yupi ya llego -dijo asi mismo ya entrando en la cueva

tilin tilin toco el timbre finn y salio marcy por la ventana.

a hola finn-dijo marcy deprimida

pero marcy por q tan deprimida-pregunto finn

no yo no estoy deprimida al contrario estoy feliz porq ya le pusieron la fecha defintiva para mi boda-dijo sonriendo falsamente para q se lo creyera

a q bien marcy te felicito-igualmente sacando una sonrisa falsa-estoy feliz por ti pero eso me partio el corazon-dijo en su mente.

oye quisieras ir de aventura-dijo finn cambiando de tema para no deprimirse.

mmm .. no no tengo tiempo ya tengo q empezar con los preparativos para la boda, y como esta fionna-diciendo la verdad porq ya estaba de salida.

mi hemana esta bien y una pregunta-algo deprimido

cual pero rapido q ya me tengo q ir-algo desesperada poq ya tenia q irse

cuando es la fecha de la boda-algo triston y si se le notaba

a cierto es en 2 semanas toma tu invitacion -y le entrego la tarjeta y se fue y a lo lejos dijo-a y ya nos vemos mas luegoy tambien puede venir jake su esposa y sus hijos.

si-dijo finn agachando la cabeza.

mejor me voy a casa de jake a avisarle

(En casa de jake )

hola bro-dijo finn

hola finn-dijo jake con unas orejeras

y donde estan mis primos-queria pensar en otra cosa q no sea la boda

aqui-se hizo aun lado y todos los cachoritos saltaron

hola tio finn-dijieron al unison los 5 cachorritos

hola chiquitines-dijo finn

tio finn quieres jugar con nosotros-dijieron otra vez al unison

ok chicos juguemos a la pelota esta bien-sonriente

vamos-dijieron los 5 perritos

y los seis fueron a jugar al frente de la casa y como eran seis se dividieron en dos grupos de tres.

a las 5 pm todos volvieron a casa y los perritos fueron a cenar,jake y finn se sentaron en el sillon

haber porq viniste finn,sabes tu mismo q tus visitas no son frecuentes-dijo preocupado

es q marceline les mando sus invitaciones para la boda ya q ya pusieron la fecha definitiva-dijo deprimido

pero q pacho si te deveria alegrar q tu mejor amiga se case y sea feliz por q estas trizte dame la razon-algo dudoso

no...no pasa nada-dijo nerviosamente

q acaso no confias en mi-algo trizte

no no lo se es algo delicado para contar...

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui y le dira lo q siente por marcy a jake lo veremos en el proximo capi chaus**


	3. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Hola me disculpo pero no publicare por un buen tiempo los capi por que tengo pruebas pero de este al otro lunes acabare las pruebas y seguire con los capis no se preocupen ,aunque si quieren pueden decirme si es q quieren q los haga mas largos a lo capitulos y yo puedo hacerlo con tranquilidad tambien les puedo aconsejar q pasen y lean el fanfiction de una amiga q se llama tifitos aunq es su primer fanfiction no esta terminado pero es interesante bueno nos vemos en 1 semana. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores por fin acabe las pruebas y bueno continuemos**

* * *

Lo mas importante es la confianza

acaso no confias en mi-dijo jake trizte

no lo se jake no lo se-algo dudoso y comenzo a recordar

(flasback)

finn-dijo marcy

q marcy-dijo finn

quisieras ser mi padrino , ya q eres mi mejor amigo-dijo marcy esperando la respuesta

no lo se dejame tiempo para pensar-dijo finn

(fin del flsback)

bueno te lo dire-dijo finn

ok-dijo jake emocionado

marceline me dijo q si fuera su padrino-dijo finn-pero le dije q lo pensaria-dijo finn

y... tu quieres q te ayude a elegir cierto-dijo jake desconcertado

sip-dijo finn

pero antes de eso-dijo jake

si jake-dijo finn

pero por q no dijiste q si-dijo jake

q.. por q tenia q decirle q si-dijo finn un poquito enojado

si se supone q es tu mejpor amiga no-dijo jake alzandole la voz

lo se pero...pero-dijo fin nerviosamente-oh mira la hora sera mejor q ya me vaya-dijo un poco mas tranquilo

esta biennn-dijo sospechando de finn

(de camino a casa)

mmm...ire a ver a marcy-dijo asi mismo

ya llegue-enfrente de la puerta y tocando el timbre

ya voy-dijo marcy

hola finn-dijo marcy-a q bienes a estas horas

a decirte jake ya recibio la tarjeta-dijo finn-bueno solo ha eso vine adios-dijo finn despidiendose

(pero marcy le agarro del brazo y le dio la vuelta)

finn-dijo marcy

q-dijo finn

ya lo pensaste-dijo marcy

si ya lo pense-dijo finn

y cual es tu respuesta-dijo marcy

no puedo-dijo finn firmemente

ok-dijo marcy triztemente

pero..si vas a ir a la boda-dijo marcy

no-dijo finn

por q-algo exaltada

e..es q hice una promesa-mintio

con quien-dijo marcy

con la princesa flama-dijo mintiendo otra vez-es q vamos a recorrer los limites de Ooo-dijo

a bueno auq me vas a hacer falta...como mi mejor amigo claro-dijo marcy y finn se emociono con [a bueno aunq me vas a hacer falta] pero entriztecio recordandole q esta en la zona de amigos

lose pero ya me tengo q ir-dijo finn

ok-dijo marcy

te sigo hasta afuera de la cueva?-dijo marcy

bueno-dijo finn

(entonces marcy dejo de volar y comenzo a bajar las gradas pero por error piso maly cayo encima de finn, mientras q finn estaba boca arriba y por el golpe se besaron y inmediatamente se separaron muy sonrojados y se dieron las espaldas)

eeee adios marceline-dijo finn y se fue corriendo

pero no contaba q alguien los estaba viendo y era(emocion bueno ya lo deben saber no)la princesa flama

oye q te pasa-dijo pf

q haces aqui-dijo marcy

no tu q haces con finn y porq te besaste con el-dijo furiosa

nos estabas espiando y el beso fue un accidente me cai y listo y si no sbaias te lo digo ahora ME VOY A CASAR-dijo enojada

wuau q buena noticia me has dado-dijo pf-pero q lastima besaste a mi novio asi q tendre q dejarte un regalito por el beso-dijo riendose y volviendose un gran monstruo irradiando luz lo q estaba lastimando y cayo al suelo arrastrandose para llegar a la cueva pero pf la agarro con una mano a marcy y la aplasto en forma piedrapero solo se veia su cabeza y con su otra mano la aplasto y sonaron lo huesos de marcy y la dejo en el suelo y ella dijo:

ee..eso es todo lo q tienes-dijo sin mas fuerzas y con dificultad pudo transformarse en un monstruo igual q pf

con q me estas retando-dijo pf mientras le daba muchos golpes y marcy se retorcia el dolor porq le quemaba su cuerpo y le empezaba a hacer ronchas ,le dolia mucho

eso es suficiente-dijo pf

pa..para tti pa para mi no haber si ppuedes lograr hacer algo mass-dijo marcy

si eso quieres hasta nose ...te podria matarrrr-dijo pf-si quieres lo hago

mmmm...lo q tu quieras me da igual yo mevoy a casar y tu sales con finn -dijo marcy-entonces prefiero moriirr-volviendo a la normalidad y esperando el golpe de su muerte

si es lo q quieres-dijo pf y la agarro y la apreto mucho,hasta q sonaron la costillas y la solto

a y si logras vivir te doy adelantado tu regalito q te espera si es q sobrevives -dijo y tiro 5 cabezas de ajo encima de marcy y se fue

aaa -grito-bueno podre descansar en paz ya no quiero sufrir-dijo llorando afuera de la cueva porq sabia si no se movia cuando madrugara morirria por el sol,asi q agarro un pedazo de teja q encontro y escribio en la parte q quemo pf y escribio una nota y cayo inconciente.

(al dia siguiente)

aaa q lindo dia y hace un lindo sol y calor-dijo finn despertando se vistio y dijo-vamos de HORA DE AVENTURA!-y dijo-mmm.. ire a ver si es q marcy esta desocupada hoy vamos.

(Ya casi llegando a la casa de marcy)

pero q es eso-dijo finn viendo un bulto en el suelo a lo lejos-pero al darse cuenta q era marcy fue corriendo y vio q tenia encima ajos los tiro para otro lado y se puso encima como sombra y vio q habia algo escrito en el suelo con teja y lo leyo:

si alguien encuentra esta nota:

por favor no quiero vivir si me encuentran dejenmen y vayase por otro lado y dejeme descansar en paz por q he sufrido mucho q es en relacion de el amor ya no quiero sufrir por favor vayansen.

no...no lo hare no te dejare morir-dijo finn con lagrimas en los ojos y cargando en sus brazos a marceline y marchandose con ella hacia el dulce reino.

(ya en el dulce reino)

princesa..princesa-grito finn

q q pasa por q gritas encontre haci a marcy-dijo agitado

o por dios q paso -dijo pb

no lo se lo importante ahora es ayudarla-dijo finn

ya lo se ya ..ya vienen la camilla y los paramedicos-dijo asustada de por q su mejor amiga esta asi(en este fanfic marceline y pb son mejores amigas)

apurensen debemos llegar al quirofano-dijo el doctor helado

pero q pasa por q tienen q ir al quirofano-pregunto pb

y los dos se fueron a hablar a un rincon y eso preo cupo a finn por q finn vio pb q se asusto.

y fue donde pb por q el habia ido corriendo al quirofano.

q paso por q fueron al quirofano-pregunto finn

veras finn lo q pasa es q marceline...-dijo y callo

marceline q q tiene marceline-exaltado

tiene varias quemaduras de tercer grado yy yy-comenzo a llorar

q q paso-dijo finn

tiene 5 costillas rotas y 2 de estas se le clavaron en el corazon-dijo pb

y q eso es grave-dijo finn trizte

si lo es y no se si salga viva de esta,solo seria tener una esperanza-dijo todavia llorando

no no puede ser porq-golpeandose la cabeza contra la pared-dijo llorando

espera un momento,dijiste quemaduras de tercer grado-dijo finn

si es verdad pero quien -dijo pb

ya se si son quemaduras a esto implica fuego y no puede ser-dijo finn

quien es quien es dime-pb

es..la princesa flama-hablo sorprendido

si tienes razon-dijo pb

pero porq-se pregunto finn

oye no sera por celos -dijo pb-pero q paso por tendria tu novia celos

y finn recuerda el beso en ese instante y dice:ya se ya se -dijo finn

que que-dijo pb

es q anoche marceline se tropezo y nos besamos por error-dijo finn

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq-dijo sorprendida

si si pero fue un accidente-dijo finn-ya vuelvo voy a un lugar-dijo enojado y seriamente

a donde-dijo pb-y marceline la vas a dejar

lo se pero esto es muy importante pero por favor me mantienes comunicado sobre todo lo q le pasa a marcy si-dijo

esta bien ten cuidado-dijo pb pero finn ya se habia ido

(en el reino fuego)

va ha ver mi proxima exnovia-dijo porq no lo podia creer ya subiendo por una escalera de fuego(a finn no le pasa nada porq ya fue por donde jambo y le puso el conjuro )y subio al cuarto de pf y la encontro y le saludo:

hola-dijo finn un poco enojado

hola q pasa por q viniste-dijo pf

por q le hisiste eso aproposito marcy-dijo finn

q yo no le hize eso a proposito-dijo pf

pero tiene quemaduras asi q tu estas implicada-dijo enojado

yo no dije q no lo hice,pero no le hice a proposito-dijo -ella me dijo q queria morir q ya no queria vivir y dijo q si es q podia q la mate yo solo hice lo q me pidio -dijo enojada

pero q por q lo hizo-dijo finn

dijo q no queria vivir por el motivo q se iba a casar sin querer y q tu y yo saliamos bueno lo nuestro no se por q dijo sobrre lo nuestro-dijo como si nada

no lo nuestro princesa ya no existe-dijo finn

q me estas terminando-dijo furiosa

si te estoy cortando y ay algun problema-dijo finn-tu tu tienes la culpa heriste a mi mejor amiga-dijo enojado y bajo por la ventana.

y se dirigio al dulce reino por marcy a toda la velocidad q pudo

q paso -dijo finn y vio la cara de pb q le decia q no paso la prueba dificil marcy y se le rompio el corazon y iba a comenzar a llorar pero de prontopb se comienza a reir y dice

ja jajaja te la creitejajajaa-dijo pb

entonces q pasa dimeeee-dijo exaltado

no te exaltes marcy esta estable-dijo feliz

y puedo pasar a verla-dijo

no -dijo-esta sedada y no puede tener visitas y oye q paso , me imagino q fuistes a ver a tu novia

bueno yo diria exnovia-dijo-si es genial y lo deje muy claro

bueno creo q eso es lo mejor -dijo pb

si-dijo finn-ycuando podre ver a marcy

en 3 horas-dijo pb

ok-dijo finn-entonces ya vengo voy a la casa del arbol

esta bien adios finn-dijo pb

adios-dijo finn ya saliendo del castillo y se fue a su casa

(en otro lugar)

hola fi-dijo pg

hola pg-dijo fi-porq me llamaste

para q pruebes mi nuevo invento-dio pg

ok pero de q se trata-dijo fi

te lo explicare veras es una camara donde tu te pones al frente y te toma una foto y calcula tus sentimientos y te dices si es q amas a lguien y asoma el nombre de la persona q te gusta-dijo pg

bueno-dijo fi

ok no te muevas y listo no es necesario q vea lo q sientes mira sola tus resultados-dijo pg entregandole los resultados.

ok ire a verlos a casa-dijo fi

ok adios-dijo pg

(en la casa del arbol)

mmm... miremos los resultados-dijo fi y comenzo a abrir el sobre y desdoblar los resultados,y comenzo a leer pero se detuvo con una cara sorprendida :O

por eso senti algo raro cuando dijo q se iba a casar-dijo fi asi misma-como pude ser ta tonta y no darme cuenta,:(,

ya se ire a ver a marshall a su casa-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta de su casa

(en el camino)  
q le dire-dijo fi mientras se sentaba a debajo de un arbol a pensar-a ver si se va a casar noo se si me confieso por q no se si me corresponda ,ya se le preguntare si quiere deberasmente quiere casarse hay lo sabre y lo entendere lo mas importante para mi es su felizidad por q lo amo-dijo fi para si misma y se paro y llego a la casa de marshall, y toco el timbre.

ya voy-dijo mar

ya viene penso fi habre la puerta y:

hola fi-dijo mar

hola marshi-dijo fi pero se tapo la boca ,por tenia q decir marshall no marshi y en eso marshall se sonroja un poco y dice:

a q viniste-dijo mar

a..a hablar contigo-dijo fi nerviosamente y marshall se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa q estaba

q por q te pasa algo-dijo mar preocupandose

no solo quiero preguntarte algo-dijo fi

q cosa-dijo nerviosamente

queria preguntarte si si estas feliz de q te vas a casar-dijo y miro para otro lado

q pero por q me peguntas eso-dijo mar

bueno tendre q decirle dijo fi en su mente

es q veras te dire algo-dijo fi

si-preunto

veras mmm..-dijo sin poder continuar

si q pasa-dijo mar

es q tu me gustas mucho-dijo fi y eso lo hizo sonrojar y contesto:

yo...yo-dijo marshall

lo se es algo bobo mejor me voy-dijo fi y se fue corriendo,pero marshall le iba a decir q siente lo mismo pero no pudo por q ya se habia ido pero le dio mal espina y la siguio.

(mientras tanto con fionna)

como pude creer q iba a decir q le gusto, como fui tan tonta-dijo mientras lloraba y se sento en un risco y continuo llorando pero se quedo mirando a la luna y comenzo a mecerse para adelante y por error se cayo al vacio,pero como marshall le seguia fue flotando lo mas rapido q pudo y alcanzo a agarrarle de la mano y subio hasta arriba,y ya en el suelo acomodo a fionna en sus piernas y dijo:

fionna por favor despierta-con lagrimas en los ojos en ese instante fionna comenzo a despertar

q paso-dijo fionna-lo ultimo q recuerdo era q me cai de un risco-dijo fionna un poco mareada

lo se por eso te salve-dijo marshall-a y te queria corresponder

de q hablas-dijo fi y en ese instante marshall la beso y despues se separaron

gracias por corresponderme marshi-dijo y vio q mar se sonrojo

esto sentia desde antes pero no podia decirtelo-dijo

pero por q-dijo fi

por q tu decias q te gusta el pg-dijo mar

oh es cierto pero ahora te amo a ti-dijo fi

yo tambien fi-dijo mar-fi te puedo decir algo

bueno-dijo fi

se q es muy pronto pero quisieras ser mi novia-dijo mar

pero olvidas un chiquitito detalle-dijo fi

cual-dijo mar

q te vas a casar-dijo mar

lo se pero yo te amo a ti y por eso lucharemos por nuestro amor si fi-dijo mar

si lo haremos-dijo y beso a marshall pero este beso fue mas largo

y q dices quieres ser mi novia-dijo mar

si mi querido marshi-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

bueno ya es muy de noche es mejor q nos vayamos a nuestras casas-dijo mar

si es verdad y q horas son-dijo fi

son las 12 y 30 pm-dijo mar

pero q ,adios me tengo q ir mi hermano me debe estar esperando-dijo y rapidamente le dio un beso a marshall y se fue a su casa

ayy fi-dijo tiernamente

(llegando a casa)

a mi hermano me va a matar-dijo mientras entraba lentamente pero no habia nadie pero vio una nota en la mesa y la leyo.

fi si lees esto y no estoy en casa estoy en el hospital-hay fionna se asusta y sigue leyendo-no te asuste estoy ay por q marcy tuvo un accidente ven por favor a visitarla-en esos instantes fionna comenzo a dirigirse a la puerta pero penso''finn escribio marcy no marceline entonces lo hizo como yo con marshall cuando dije marshi'' a caso mi hemano esta enamorado de marceline bueno le tendre q preguntar y se dirigio corriendo hacia el dulce reino.

(en la habitacion de marcy)

agg q paso donde estoy-dijo marcy

estas en el hospital-dijo finn

finn q hago aqui por q me tragiste aqui se suponia q tenia q morir-dijo enojada

tranquila no te enojes estas debil y por q diablos querias morir-alzo un poco la voz

por por no te lo puedo decir- y dio la vuelta la cabez para otro lado

marcy prometeme algo-dijo con los ojos llorosos

si finn -y lo miro

por favor nunca vuelvas ha hacerme eso-dijo finn

esta bien te lo prometo-dijo marcy-y q paso con tu novia-dijo la palabra novia entre dientes

hable con ella y ya ahora no es mi novia es mi exnovia-dijo finn feliz de haberle dicho

o q pena y por q terminaron no medigas q fue mi culpa -dijo y se puso trizte

no fue tu culpa pero fue por ti-dijo finn-y te tengo q decir algo marcy -dijo acercandose a su cara

si finn dime-dijo marcy sonrojada al igual q finn

yo-pero fue interrumpido por fi

q q paso como estas marceline-dijo

estoy mejor-dijo marcy

si ya esta mejor-dijo finn un poco enojado por q le interrumpio

acaso interrumpi algo-dijo fionna

no nada -dijo finn nervioso

a y finn quiero hablar contigo afuera-dijo fi

ok-dijo finn-ya vuelvo marceline -dijo

esta bien-dijo marcy

(afuera de la habitacion)

haber de q querias hablar-dijo finn

de-pero finn la interrumpio

oye yo primero te tengo q decir q termine con la pf-dijo finn

a q bien no me caia tu noviecita-dijo fi-ahora es mi turno de hablar-dijo fi

ok te toca-dijo finn

veras en la nota q me diste decia:si lees esto estoy en el hospital no te asustes estoy aqui por marcy por q tuvo un accidente ven a visitarla por favor-dijo seria-osea siempre le dice marceline y ahora en la nota pusiste maarcy uy picaron acaso te gusta marceline-dijo

a q -se olvido q escribio marcy y estaba nervioso y decidio decircelo solo a ella-si-murmuro

no te escuuucho-dijo

si me gusta y no me hagas gritartelo por q estamos en un hospital-dijo y vio q suu hermana estaba con una cara de o por glob :O

wuau q bien pero ya le dijiste no-dijo fi

no lo iba a decir pero tu me interrumpiste-dijo finn enojado

oohh los siento-dijo fi apenada

bueno entremos a dentro-dijo finn

si y una cosa mas yo...tengo novio-dijo la parte del novio murmurando

q dijiste-dijo finn creyendo haber oido mal(en este fanfic finn es un hermano sobreprotector)

q tengo novio-dijo rapidamente

q habla claro no murmures-dijo finn

q tego novio-dijo mas cerca al oido de su hermano y cuando se alejo estaba con una cara de o por glob y q por q no me dijiste

pero como-dijo finn

es una larga historia te la cuento mas tarde-dijo fi algo nerviosa-mejor vamos adentro-dijo

esta bien-dijo desconfiado

hola ya volvimos perdon por tardarnos -dijo finn

no se preocupen-dijo marcy y depues entro pb y una enfermera

ya se acabo el tiempo marceline tiene q descansar-dijo pb

ok-dijieron los dos hermanos-adios marceline-dijieron igualmente los dos al mismo tiempo

adios chicos-dijo marcy

(en el camino)

fionna todavia no se me olvida lo de tu noviecito-dijo finn-en la casa hablamos de eso

esta bien-djo preocupandose y pensando en q le va a decir al llegar a casa.

* * *

**bueno lo hice mas largo en compensasion a q me haigan esperado por una semana por las pruebas q pasara se enojara finn por q es novio de un vampiro q es el prometido de marcy o tendra una idea lo veremos en el proximo capi y finn se confesara o q bueno comente y caconsejen si quieren q los capis sean largo o cortos nos vemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola me disculpo por demorarme en actualizar en muchooo tiempo pero esto esta dificil por q ahora estoy en examenes,pero cuando salga a vacaciones publicare mas capis y ahi veremos el tiempo de publicacion pero bueno aqui esta mi nuevo capitulo, auque por el tiempo no lo hice tan grande**

Un hermano sobrepropector

(En la casa del arbol)

Bueno ya llegamos -dijo finn-y ahora quiero hablar sobre tu novio

bueno empezemos por el principio-dijo fi-te contare la historia desde el principio pero no enterumpas finn-dijo fi por q siempre interrumpia

bueno-dijo finn enojado por q ya se sabia a q se referia

primeramente ya no me gusta el principe gumball desde hace tiempo-dijo fi  
y entonces quien es tu nombre-dijo finn

espera ya te lo digo y ya no interrumpas-dijo fi seria-bueno continuo mi novio es marshall lee,y desde hace dos meses me he estado enamorando y estaba completamente enamorada ,y no aguantaba mas y le dije el amor q siento por el y el me correspondio diciendo q el sentia desde hace tiempo enamorado de mi igualmente-dijo fi casi concluyendo pero finn volvio a interrumpir (siempre interumpe)

pero como el si es un vampiro ademas esta comprometido con marcy como puede ser tu novio-dijo finn

bueno hermanito haya voy -dijo fi-ayer antes de ir a casa y antes de leer tu nota estuve con marshall sentados adebajo de un arbol y hablamos sobre ese tema y el dijo q por nuestro amor pensariamos en algo-dijo fi

wuaw bueno eso es verdad y cuando vaya a visitar a marcy me le declarare y si dice q si surgira un plan y bueno tendria q decirle a marcy lo de ti y marshall y si dice q si tu dendrias q decirle a marshal sobre mi y marcy -dijo finn

bueno eso si es un buen plan-dijo fi-asi q ponte pilas y declarate cuando le vayas a visitar-dijo fi

si ahora vamos a dormir-dijo finn

entendido adios-dijo fi

adios-dijo finn

(Al dia siguiente)

despierta finn-dijo beemo

aa bueno si hoy es el dia, vamos a desayunar-dijo finn bajando las escaleras y entrando a la cocina

hola hermano ven prepare dos buurtios de todo-dijo fi

ok veamos-preparandose a comer

y estas listo para declararte-dijo fi

si estoy listo-dijo finn

ok ya tendras q irte o se va a acabar el tiempo de visita-dijo fi

si ya me voy-dijo saliendo por la puerta

(En el hospital)

toc toc -toco la puerta de marcy

adelante-dijo marcy

hola-dijo marcy

hola-dijo finn y se sento a lado de marcy-mmm... bueno queria decirte algo-dijo finn

si -dijo marcy

queria decirte q tu me gustas desde hace tiempo y no he podido decirtelo-dijo finn

Y marceline se quedo con una cara de o por glob por q si le huiera dicho antes no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de casarse.

Marcy-dijo finn-marcy reacciona-dijo por q se habia quedado paralizada

a q pasa-dijo marcy

te preguntaba q sentias por mi-dijo finn y marcy se quedo callada y finn tenia medio q dijera q no siente lo mismo.

**Bueno eso es todo perdon por no actualizar pero q sucedera en el proximo dira marcy? Sentira lo mismo por finn o ya se cansaria de esperar?.para esa decision dejen reviews y digan q eligen q diga marcy de finn. **


End file.
